


First Morning

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, that's it. its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Just a fluff piece about coffee, clocks, and Dia being stubborn (again).





	First Morning

**Author's Note:**

> help...................i love them so much..........

Dia loved waking up to the feel of the sun warming her skin through her window, but for once, she woke up with more than that. The sun was still tickling the back of her neck, but pressed against her front was her sleeping girlfriend, Hanamaru. Dia sighed happily, pulling Hanamaru closer and kissing her cheek from behind. Hanamaru was just as warm as the sun, but she felt so much brighter to Dia. Her whole body was sore from moving into their new apartment the night before (with the rest of Aqours’ help), and it felt nice to just snuggle up to her girlfriend. They had been contemplating moving into a new place, together, for a while, since they basically lived at each other’s apartments in the first place. Dia was glad they had finally made the move.

 

As much as Dia loved the silence and contemplating her new life with her lover, it was soon interrupted by a sleepy, “Mornin’, zura...”

 

“Good morning. Did I wake you?” Dia kept her voice gentle, stroking Hanamaru’s hair in case she planned on falling asleep again.

 

“Mmph...nope. That’s my body clock, zura,” Hanamaru said, sitting up. Dia felt a little empty without Hanamaru in her arms, but she just sat up, too. Hanamaru picked up her phone, and Dia twitched. She really didn’t understand why Hanamaru didn’t put her phone on the charger every night before she went to bed so that it would be fully-charged in the morning. Not that she would care if it died... “Yup, see? My classes start in two hours, zura. Body clock! I always wake up at this time.”

 

Dia scoffed. “That’s actually rather impressive. My body never would let itself be trained like that-” Dia stopped cold, her brows furrowing. “...Your classes start in two hours? Don’t you have afternoon classes?”

 

Hanamaru squeaked. “Don’t you have morning classes?!”

 

Dia screeched in horror, snatching up her own phone and looking at the time. “Agh! My lecture starts in twenty-five minutes!” Dia stumbled out of bed, ignoring her aching body’s complaints. “No, no, how did I oversleep?! Where’s my alarm clock?!”

 

“Oh, I didn’t unpack it, zura,” Hanamaru said, flushed. “I thought you would use your phone for that, since you do everything else on it...”

 

“My phone’s not loud enough, so I use a traditional one, and...good heavens, I’m so hungry,” Dia hissed, dashing into the bathroom and running the water.

 

Dia heard the rustle of sheets as Hanamaru got out of bed. “I’ll make something quick for you, zura. Hm, did we unpack the toaster-”

 

“And coffee.”

 

“Not coffee,” Hanamaru scolded. “You should stop running off of caffeine, Dia-chan! Then your body clock will be nice and sturdy like mine.”

 

Dia went silent as she brushed her teeth and Hanamaru shuffled into the kitchen. After Dia finished brushing her teeth, washing her face, and brushing her hair, she stormed into the kitchen and said, “I don’t get it. We both were up late, we both were exhausted...how come  _ you _ woke up two hours before you had to, and  _ I _ overslept?”

 

Hanamaru plugged the toaster in and grabbed a loaf of bread, shaking her head. “It’s the coffee,” Hanamaru said, sounding almost motherly. “You should get dressed while I make your food.”

 

Dia nodded and ran back down the hallway, already feeling tired again. She just wanted to get back in bed...but then she’d have to ask  _ Mari _ for history notes, and she did not want to do  _ that. _ Thankfully, they had thought ahead to unpack the majority of their clothing the night before, so Dia easily found a blouse and some jeans to throw on. Dia shouted out into the kitchen, “What does coffee have to do with a body clock?”

 

“Well,  _ I _ believe that if you drink that much caffeine and energize yourself like that, your body gets all sad and confused, zura,” Hanamaru yelled back. Dia huffed. Her body was not the kind of body to get “sad”, nor “confused”. “Then, when you go to sleep and try to get energy the  _ right _ way, your body doesn’t know when to wake up, even if it knows it needs to!”

 

Dia almost yelled back, but she just grabbed her shoes and walked out into the kitchen, pleased to see a warm plate of buttered toast waiting for her. She grabbed a slice and said, “So, you get up at ten every morning because you don’t drink coffee? That’s what you’re telling me? That sounds implausible. There are so many factors that can contribute to your so-called ‘body clock’...why is coffee the one you chose? Plus, you’re implying that the body  _ naturally _ knows what time you have to wake up every day!”

 

“You just sound really reluctant to give up coffee.”

 

“Yes, I am, but that doesn’t change the fact that I’m right.”

 

“Well, you’ll have to live without it today. I didn’t make any and you don’t have time, zura,” Hanamaru said, then gestured to the table. Dia eyed the cup of orange juice on the table sourly. “Juice is much tastier anyway.”

 

Dia sighed roughly and downed the glass in one go. She could go  _ one _ morning without it...just to show Hanamaru that it didn’t matter. “I might make it through,” Dia said, just a tad melodramatic. Hanamaru giggled and hugged her, nuzzling her gently. “If I go without all day, will I wake up at nine sharp tomorrow?”

 

“Doesn’t hurt to try, zura,” Hanamaru said, giving Dia’s cheek a little pinch. “All of that caffeine is bad for you, anyway. Or, maybe, don’t drink it just ‘cause Maru asked you not to.”

 

Dia huffed, turning away from Hanamaru’s grinning face and grabbing her bag so she could depart. “Fine. But not because you asked me to. Just so I can prove you wrong...”


End file.
